The Adventures of Harry Potter
by degroat-thomas
Summary: Harry Potter has survived 5 years of Wizarding School and has returned to Private Dr. only to get exactly what he doesn't deserve. Find out what happens and what will happen...
1. Taken

The Adventures of Harry Potter  
  
___________________________________  
  
Chapter one- The Beginning  
  
Harry Potter has survived 5 years of Wizarding School and 15 years of the Dursley's and their home. It doesn't stop there. Harry has always been there and always be there. This time, we start out at #4 Private Drive, the home of Harry Potter. Breakfast was just eaten and the post was retrieved. Hedwig was off on her morning hunt-for-food and Harry was stuck in his room upstairs. Letters haven't been received, books have been thrown aside, and Uncle Vernon is worried about his meeting with his boss tomorrow. "Third Time this Week," said Vernon. He was complaining to the TV. The subject today: Grass fires. Complain was all he did. Later on, he'll complain to Petunia about the Weather, then the way the yard looks. The hole of Europe was under a water restriction. No one was allowed to water their lawn. That was Uncle Vernon's hobby. He didn't complain about that, no.  
  
----Later on----  
  
"Uncle Vernon, may i grab a bite to eat before going to bed?" asked Harry. "Humph," He replied. "Be quiet!" "Harry tip-toed into the Kitchen and before he could think, a voice behind him sounded. "Come Harry, there are some important facts that we need to go through," it was Dumbledore. "Dumbledore--" Began Harry. "You must come," And with that said, Harry walked to Dumbledore and grasped his hand. Together they disappeared.  
  
----Where they end Up----  
  
Harry Looked around. They were in a different place... Hogwarts! Harry was back, but why. He looked around some more. Then out of the corner, Harry saw something... "Sirius...but how?" "Voldemort has vanished and has done some great things before leaving. You must come. Your parents are waiting." "My Parents?" "Come Harry." Harry jumped into the fire. He was wooshed away. He fell with a thump onto a hardwood floor. He was at the.....  
  
To Be Continued--- 


	2. Draco

Harry leaped into the fire. Just as soon as he arrived at Hogwarts, he left. What Harry saw when he looked around surprised him. His mom and dad were standing right in front of him.  
  
"Hello Harry," said James. "We have news."  
  
"Good and bad," said Sirius. "Voldemort has gone for good, but powers have been transferred. HIS powers have been transferred to another person, Draco Malfoy. He's on the hunt for muggle-bourns with his dad."  
  
Harry stared in amazement at Sirius. "It's not possible for--" started Harry.  
  
No way. Harry knew that there was no way for Draco and Lucas Malfoy to go after the human race. No way.  
  
'Pop.' Dumbledore had appeared with almost the same look of confusion on his face.  
  
"Is it true?" asked Harry.  
  
"Afraid so."  
  
"What will we do?"  
  
"Work up the strength to handle and forget this," Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Forget!" shouted Harry. "How are we going to forget? Draco and Lucas have powers beyond our darkest dreams and all we are going to do is forget?"  
  
"That is all we can do," he replied.  
  
"Outrage!" yelled a man in the back  
  
"The Ministry will instruct us to do just that and we will agree and obey," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Have..." began Harry. Something had hit him from behind.  
  
Draco! He had hit Harry. How did he get in?  
  
"Join us Potter or you will die, Potter. If I kill you, so it be. If you join, I promise great powers..."  
  
"Never!" shouted Harry.  
  
"Stupefy!" yelled Draco. "Dad, take him home. He'll need to understand the decision he has made before he dies."  
  
Lucas pulled Harry aside. Harry was cold. To him, all was lost.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	3. Avada Kedavra

Draco, Lucas, and Harry arrived in a mansion. Carrying Harry, Lucas walked over to the dining table and seated him upright in a chair.  
  
"Bandage-o!" cried Lucas.  
  
All of a sudden, ropes and chains began to wrap themselves around Harry. Harry, now fully aware of what was happening, straightened up and prepared himself to be killed.  
  
"Now Potter, I believe your run-in's with Voldemort are real now. He told me before he died. What a pitty... He didn't have to die. He just did it so someone stronger and more powerful could prance and pounce on you!" Draco said. "We are going to start with a series of questions. First, Harry, will you join me? Together, we can do great things."  
  
"Never," said Harry, in almost a whisper.  
  
"Okey, tell me, how can I locate Ron and Hermione?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Potter, you are as good as dead. You don't have much time left. Dumbledore's not here to save your behind now!"  
  
"You shut your mouth you overexcited slug-guzzler!"  
  
Harry and Draco both fell silent. No one wanted to speak. Harry wasn't going to give up without a fight.  
  
"Dad, you may do the honors," began Draco. "I will get your wand."  
  
When Lucas got his wand, he raised it to Harry and yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Harry saw a jet of green light but felt nothing. He was shocked... Behind him stood Sirius. He had saved him...  
  
Sirius helped untie Harry... 


End file.
